1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to passenger restraint systems for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Most modern vehicles have some form of seat restraint, sometimes called a seat belt, to restrain the occupants while the vehicle is moving. One of the most familiar forms of seat restraint is the lap belt, which is designed to be buckled around the pelvis. Another familiar type of restraint is the shoulder belt, which is found in at least the front seats of most modern passenger cars.
Seat restraint systems in conventional automobiles are relatively well established, and are the subject of extensive research, testing, and regulation in the United States and abroad. As the benefits of seat restraints in conventional passenger automobiles have become clear, and restraint technology itself has become well established, some attention has shifted to other types of vehicles.
Emergency vehicles, including ambulances, present particular challenges in restraining occupants. For example, during a patient transport in an ambulance, at least one emergency medical technician (EMT) usually sits in the back of the vehicle with the patient. Depending on the situation, an EMT may sit in a rearward-facing seat positioned, for example, at the head of the gurney to which the patient is secured, or he or she may sit in a side-facing seat or on a bench next to the patient. Restraining the EMTs in the back of the vehicle is a particular challenge for two main reasons: first, the restraints must provide the EMTs with enough mobility to administer medical care while the vehicle is in motion, and, second, comparatively little data is available regarding the performance of restraint systems in side-facing seats. What little is known about the performance of restraint systems in side-facing seats indicates that conventional restraints may be only partially effective.